


【離危/玟旻】死而復生再去死

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 都說婚姻是愛情的墳墓，那離婚該是死而復生吧。
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 9





	【離危/玟旻】死而復生再去死

*ABO設定，私設有，玟A旻O  
*年齡操作有，OOC注意

1.  
「哥，你認真的嗎？」韓知城裝作稀疏平常地又往嘴裡塞進巧克力，眼珠還是忍不住自以為隱密地滾過又滾過那片光潔修長。溫和的Alpha氣息裹住李旻浩的後頸，味道淺淡仍周身散發著圈畫著難以忽視的勢力範圍，未被標記的Omega縮了身子企圖降低影響，嗜甜的他可喝不了咖啡，快速嚥下零食後擔憂地小聲確認：「真的要把標記洗掉嗎？」  
「嗯。」很顯然因氣味更煩躁的是李旻浩本人，他一把抓過桌上散亂的各品牌抑制貼，看也沒看注意事項，拆了外包裝就往後頸狠狠一拍。強勁的藥效完完全全掩住兩股交融的信息素，同時不適感也爭先恐後地襲來。疼痛難受像是取代了歲有感官，他皺起眉嘖了聲，吩咐韓知城拍下剛剛被扔掉的包裝袋。  
「看來這牌子是最有效的、嘶⋯⋯」有些虛軟的聲音抱怨著，語音未落李旻浩便因疼痛緊閉雙目，手指扒著沙發邊緣喘了好幾口大氣也不見緩解，額角冒著冷汗被他重重的一巴掌拍散，腦袋深處的本能吼叫也被擊得驟停而嗡嗡作響。  
「哥！不要勉強。」韓知拋開手機就要撕掉那片罪魁禍首，甫伸出的手立刻遭受了和額頭一樣的待遇，李旻浩瞪人的眼神警戒而冷冽，凍得他只敢偷偷釋出一點點的果香味希望能緩解對方的痛苦。  
「真是無情的人。」幾乎是齜牙咧嘴擠出自嘲，李旻浩咬緊蒼白的下唇，用滲出的絲絲腥甜憋回眼淚。他好想忘記那段婚姻，明明說好一刀兩斷，明明也是自己逼走了金昇玟，可李旻浩現在，痛到混混沌沌的意識裡只沖泡得出淡如水的咖啡香氣。

2.  
「昇玟、金昇玟，等等會議要的硬碟－－」方燦拿著一疊資料走進辦公室，原本雙目無神的Alpha瞬間僵直了背脊，來勢洶洶的氣味朝夥伴的方向橫衝直撞，魯莽的本能壓根噬去了穩重的金昇玟。  
略濃烈的咖啡香氣應該要迫使人清醒，金昇玟卻只覺得越來越昏昏沉沉，他掐起僅存的神智小幅度撇過頭努力嗅聞衣領，捕捉住輕輕流竄出的酒香才獲得拯救，晃了晃腦袋總算得以意識到來人。  
「這裡，哥還要我準備什麼嗎？」若無其事地理了理儀容，金昇玟靈敏地站起身遞上物品打斷方燦到嘴邊的關心，手指扭起最上排的扣子同時把信息素收斂回平時的保守，好像什麼都不曾發生過。表現出精明的專業神情、沉穩的交代事情、恰到好處的商業微笑，就算仔細去看眼皮下與鼻翼幾乎並肩的陰霾，也絲毫不減菁英青年的幹練。  
「沒事了，謝謝你啊。」溫柔細膩的前輩只是放出了一點不具攻擊性的安撫氣息，手掌的溫度悄悄壓上後輩的肩膀便離開了空間，金昇玟難得因為其他人的氣味感到毛躁失控，有點歉疚地對方燦點點頭又埋首工作。  
清脆而冰冷的滑鼠單擊音，金昇玟開啟剛剛瀏覽的醫療文件－－Omega去除標記之風險及照護，數行文字映射在鏡片上同時刻進了他心裡入木三分，他頭一垂抬手用力扯掉原本的失效又迅速換上新的強效，不讓兩股交織的信息素有機會飄出半點。  
「明明是個無情的人。」夾雜著呵欠嘆息凌遲自責，金昇玟啃破臉頰內側的肉，用腥甜聚攏注意力。他好想忘卻那段婚姻，明明說好不再聯絡，明明也是自己逼走了李旻浩，可金昇玟現在，累到血肉模糊的精神裡只蒸餾得出稀釋萬倍的甜米釀。

3.  
結婚證書只是紙一張，李旻浩掀起家門前地毯挖出被他神奇思維藏起的從前，每天踐踏沒憑據的承諾，用視線描摹著足以驚心動魄的那三個字。  
情人、伴侶、另一半，他曾經有好多動聽的稱呼可以溫暖自己和金昇玟，最扣人心弦的非另一半莫屬。  
坐在沙發的另一半，偶爾偶爾他們不為看無聊的新聞或難笑的綜藝爭執，只是腦袋很自然地挨著腦袋，為電影的爛俗情節一同勾了嘴角流了淚，他會揉揉褪下能幹菁英面具的軟軟髮絲及臉頰。  
躺上床鋪的另一半，漫漫長夜裡他們不為一日的不和背對背擁抱，只是恨不得把自己印到彼此身上，為純粹的依戀溫柔枕在對方手臂、環上對方腰際，他會引誘兩人毫不保留汲取全數氣息。  
隔著餐桌的另一半，有些時候他們不為口味差異互相不給容身之處，只是擠在廚房看著弟弟的頗有架勢、看著哥哥的專注調戲，為填飽靈魂他會嚐一口餵一口，一起喝下金昇玟親手做得不太辣的泡菜湯。  
李旻浩抬起腳把結婚證書露出的一角塞回地底下，沉重步伐黏過每塊瓷磚，空氣裡消不散的咖啡味虹吸走了他的另一半，他仰頭將一具不完整的空殼扔上床。  
再回到人間煉獄的時候是十二隻腳來迎接他，李旻浩彈起身裝滿了三個貓食盆，看著可愛的貓咪吃得很香，撫過毛絨絨稍稍壓下心裡的酸楚，卻是敵不過身體原始的渴望。  
好餓，想吃金昇玟的泡菜湯。

4.  
離婚協議只是紙一張，金昇玟翻開舊宿舍被他處女座主義整理好為數不多的新，日日堆疊懊悔無奈不捨，清醒和爛醉於他已快成為同義詞。  
戀人、法定配偶、家人，他曾經有好多強大的稱謂可以保護自己和李旻浩，家人聽起來是多麼地難以割捨。  
是家人所以會發牢騷，每次看到昏黃燈光下說著才不等門卻闔著眼皮看電視的李旻浩，他用單薄的手臂小心翼翼地拖起生命的重量，忍不住抱怨時也叮囑自己要再早點結束加班。  
是家人所以會生悶氣，每次被踩到地雷他壓抑著不抬起腿，李旻浩好像總能聽見他的碎嘴心聲，刻意遊走在薛丁格的邊緣，精神出走在爆發與不爆發之間就被擄回，總是不怎麼體貼地嚥下了寬心的哄騙。  
是家人所以會想太多，他不要信身體契合的適配率，他不要信Alpha或Omega本能的吸引。好想違反性格地全權相信李旻浩，每個地方都想沾染上對方的光芒，反之亦然。  
金昇玟打開資料夾把離婚協議埋回最裏層，步履蹣跚鑿空每段木板，西裝外套上快掉光的酒香味釀著他的一頭霧水，他縱身一躍砸進夢的水缸。  
爬回輪迴時他身上帶著原罪，金昇玟喘著粗氣甩不開計畫之外的過熱和念想，看著指間的純色滿是嫌惡，擦掉黏糊糊以空虛填滿饜足，卻是敵不過身體基本的需求。  
餓了，不知道李旻浩吃了沒。

5.  
如果說李旻浩是自由奔放不羈的野貓，那金昇玟就是追求忠心穩定的家犬。本是極與極的不共戴天，結髮只是更加剪不斷理還亂。  
而當天空下起好多貓與狗，雨天大概是唯一的和睦。  
再狼狽弱小也要懂得高傲覓食，野貓的生存法則。李旻浩牙一咬離開傷心地奔進稀零的啜泣裡，他其實還挺享受，很常很常他喜歡這樣不顧一切地淋場痛快。下得小就哼著小曲任由雨絲為衣裳著色，下得大就無畏地唱起歌蜷縮等待雨勢轉弱，再不然還有金昇玟，就算等不到放晴，愛操心的傢伙再嫌麻煩也會來接他－－  
都是以前了。今天的雨根本沒機會讓李旻浩選擇，轟地一聲就顛倒了整座城市，讓他從激動的慟哭打滾進另一個傷心地。  
用天空的眼淚沐浴過，渾身都濕透了。李旻浩望著屋簷上串串珍珠滴在地上，眼前瀏海的水珠也接連墜落，全傾進眼眶的水窪。  
浸濕的布料貼上肌膚，進水的心則抽離思緒，李旻浩沒設法做點處理，甚至丟棄了頸上死守的最後一道防線。咖啡調酒漸漸縈繞形成了保護網，結果這種時候還是要那個味道來拯救自己，李旻浩連自暴自棄也不忘從容不迫，其實他對自己才是最無情的。  
大雨會使嗅覺本能變弱，金昇玟的咖啡香越來越淡，李旻浩都要以為Alpha的標記真的被洗掉了，直到眼熟的皮鞋進入他俯瞰的模糊視野裡，越來越清楚。

6.  
當天空下起好多貓與狗，雨天大概是最大的交集。  
任何指令都會執行完成的，家犬的驕傲天性。金昇玟趕到公司就覺得不對勁，天空有話想說，不久後唰地一聲吐出了全數委屈澆上萬物。他整場會議都不敬業地專注在外頭，也不知怎地，整個腦海投影的全是李旻浩，還有他總喜歡在雨中懶懶漫步的自在，還有他等著自己去找到時瞇起眼尾的笑意。  
為什麼啊。金昇玟很想衝自己怒吼，可事實是他毫不猶豫便抓起了傘，沒有半點要制止大力踩出的水花濺濕褲腳的意思。  
想也沒想他就在熟悉的路口轉了彎，在看到煩的大樹前停下來。金昇玟望著穿過樹葉縫隙微弱的針孔成像，穿過幢幢街景的視網膜成像。  
Omega的信息素融進迷濛，Alpha的信息素瀰漫於水氣，金昇玟不必循著氣息也知道李旻浩在這裡，可還是剝落了層層的人工防護。咖啡調酒一靠近破壞了原有的寂寞，卻圈起了更大的保護，金昇玟的怒火一波未平一波又起，他該拿哥哥怎麼辦。  
接觸會使嗅覺本能變強，李旻浩的甜酒香越來越濃，金昇玟原本以為Omega的標記真的被洗掉了，直到家犬的野貓進入他俯瞰的心疼目光裡，越來越明晰。

7.  
「為什麼在這裡？」清亮的嗓音低聲問，李旻浩抬眼看見沾著汙泥的西裝褲、濕得半透的襯衫、凌亂的頭髮，倏地又跑進雨中。他沒有半點驚訝就躲著陽光，立在雨中無助也要傲視天下。  
金昇玟衝了上去，不大的傘掩在李旻浩頭頂，尚未落下的雨音彈過傘面，好像圓起了只有他倆的空間，尖銳的問句聽得格外清楚，「那你又為什麼在這裡？」  
「來找你。」是他擅自捎來了晴天，金昇玟靠上李旻浩的背賠罪，溫和的咖啡香環住他整個人。不想再自欺欺人了，怎可能忘得掉那段婚姻，溫順的腦袋埋進位置剛好得頸窩，金昇玟用力嗅著那股真真切切的酒香，好幾天混亂的神經終於得到了安撫。  
溫柔的Alpha連他的指尖都纏上了氣息，李旻浩感受到了聲音打上心臟的顫抖，與他發顫的心跳頻率悸動成同步。他也忘不掉，靜靜地湊近金昇玟總算沒再回以尖酸，當然只是因為看不慣他已經變成全透明的肩膀和背部繼續赤裸難過下去。  
金昇玟有些強勢地轉過了李旻浩，望進那雙漂亮明潭，他抬手撥開成絲的瀏海，像結婚那日掀開繁麗的白紗，他雙臂大張擁抱李旻浩單純的全部面貌。  
他只對他發牢騷、生悶氣，也只為他想太多，金昇玟緊緊抱著懷裡的Omega，抓準時機吻上，輕輕抿動著唇瓣，化開了全數想念。  
他的靈魂找回了要命的另一半，李旻浩從鼻子哼出氣沒有推開Alpha，甜米釀的氣味被咖啡香勾了出來，他兩手拍上了金昇玟還有點肉肉的雙頰藉勢捧住深入，一瞬間氣味融合綻放，傘下就是咖啡調酒的秘境。

8.  
都說婚姻是愛情的墳墓，那離婚該是死而復生吧。  
金昇玟只覺得他生如死，要是回去的地方沒有煩人的香甜。李旻浩只覺得他是行屍走肉，要是夜歸的燈下沒有惱人的清爽。  
「回家吧。」金昇玟偷偷攬過了李旻浩的肩，陽光趁機灑滿整張背，他漾起孩子氣的笑容，是唯有李旻浩能看到的。  
「是回我家。」離婚契約簽下去的時候說好房子歸李旻浩，他勾起嘴角嚷著不必要的堅持，存心想找架吵，看著金昇玟瘪起嘴巴心情竟放晴了不少。  
「我們家！」微微暴躁的語氣算是最後的妥協，金昇玟想要轉彎差點和李旻浩的腳糾纏了，他一句碎念賭回哥哥的反擊，「繞去買泡菜湯的食材啦。」  
都說婚姻是愛情的墳墓，那離婚該是死而復生吧，但你在身邊，我甘願再去死。


End file.
